raymanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
MLG Mangle (xXMLGMANGLEDAANIMATRONICWITSWAGXx)
"YOLO!" -MLG Mangle MLG Mangle is the main protagonist in the FNaF Wiki Chat series. Information about MLG Mangle Hes always trying to be funny and humourus with his MLG jokes but sometimes develop a story of his life. His girlfriend is Toy Chica. His greatest enemie is Bonnie for stealing his girlfriend sometimes. MLG Mangle LOVES Grilled Cheese Deluxe His friends Just like other animatronics,MLG Mangle does have some friends! Normal Mangle:A normal model of MLG Mangle who calls himself the "Ceiling Man(gle)" or "The Ceiling Lord" Sanic:The first time MLG Mangle met Sanic was back in 2001 when the 9/11 incident happened. Shrek:The first time MLG Mangle met Shrek was back in 2001 when the 9/11 incident happened,Shrek was new back then. Godzilla:MLG Mangle first met Godzilla back when he was new to the FNaF Wiki,He met Godzilla in the chat and likes to call Godzilla his original name,Gojira. Benson:Benson is MLG Mangles boss at Freddy Fazbears Pizza,Sometimes beign completely mad but sometimes its great to have Benson around. His enemies MLG Mangle has many more friends but he does have some enemies! Bonnie:His greatest enemie of the old animatronics is Bonnie because he wants Toy Chica too so MLG Mangle fights Bonnie to show Toy Chica who she really should pick. Chica:Toy Chicas older sister Chica HATES MLG Mangle and really doesnt like her little sister to be with a idiot like MLG Mangle. Chuck E. Cheese:Chuck E. Cheese is the rival of Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy but MLG Mangle also joins the battle between these two giants! Red:An evil spirit from the Godzilla NES Creepypasta cardrige who wants to destroy the world but the only thing thats in his way is MLG Mangle. Wuya:An another evil spirit whos 1500 years old who just as Red wants to take over the world but the only thing thats in her way is MLG Mangle. The Golden Master/Overlord:The Golden Master was once a dragon named The Overlord,However since his defeat by Zane the ice ninja he is now a digital virus at Freddy Fazbears Pizza named Digital Overlord however when his friends melted Golden Freddy 1.2,The digital virus became real and renamed himself into The Golden Master! The Purple Guy:The Purple Guy is a evil man who has killed over six children,The first one became The Puppet,The second one became Freddy Fazbear,The third one became Bonnie The Bunny,The fourth one became Chica The Chicken,The fifth one became Foxy The Pirate Fox and the last sixth one became Golden Freddy! The Puppet:Even tough beign an animatronic now,The Puppet really hates MLG Mangle,Mostly because of his MLG jokes at night and all sorts of MLG stuff. Trivia MLG Mangle first joined the FNaF Wiki the 26th November of 2014. MLG Mangle is currently a "Trainee" at the FNaF Wiki. MLG Mangle is currently banned for three months at the Club Penguin Wiki,The reason was because he made a sockpuppet who was named after Godzilla. MLG Mangle has a Magic Weed which he uses to teleport with. MLG Mangle's second name is xXMLGMANGLEDAANIMATRONICWITSWAGXx.